Creation of the explosion villain
by MadCrazyChloe
Summary: The class becomes worried about the relationship between Bakugou and Deku and decide to try and find out what lead to it but what will they do when they find out what is truly in there past. On Hiatus


It began with a class meeting. All of class 1A (apart from the sunshine child Midorya and the literal explosion named Bakugou) were sat in the common room of the new dorms. They were all there to discuss their missing classmates and their relationship. They were all talking, all full of concern and confusion.

"No way that's a simple grudge" mina says loudly.  
"but what else could it be?" kaminari argues back.

"it didn't seem like a new thing this year." Iida states.  
"so, your saying Deku's taken that abuse for a while?" uraraka cried.  
"its not abuse. He's not that unmanly." Kirishima defends.

Momo is off to the side listening to what everyone is saying, trying to work out what to do. After half an hour of similar convocations Momo speaks up getting those presents attention. "ok guys I have an idea. We are all in agreement that we need to find out why this is happening to stop it right?" this got several verbal and non-verbal response of yes, so she carried on "so we need to talk to one of them and just ask them."  
"but Deku would just down play it all to protect Bakugou." Uraraka interjects.  
"that's why we'll ask Bakugou. Well we won't the closest person to him will ask." Upon hearing that everyone's head turned to Kirishima who was looking slightly nervous at that idea. But after a few seconds he jumped up and fist pumped the air "Ill do it! FOR DEKU." He yelled.

With that agreed everyone begins to move back to there rooms while the Baku squad stays downstairs helping Kirishima come up with a plan to get the information without being killed.

3 days after the class meeting, Kirishima is in his boyfriend's room for their weekly study session. They had been sat in silence studying for half an hour when Kirishima decided it was time to start his plan.  
"I've finished the maths can you check it?" he asks. Bakugou grumbles but makes his way over and takes the sheet.  
After a few minuets he puts the paper back on the table "so you can learn something"

"YAY." Kirishima cheers "I think that means we earned a break"  
"or you could carry on with the rest of your work." Bakugou grumbles but don't complain further when Kirishima comes to cuddle into him on the bed.

The sit cuddling for a few minuets until Kirishima breaks the pleasant silence "hey Bakugou?"  
"what?" the explosive boy bites back without his usual bite.  
"what's happened between you and iz- Deku?" Kirishima asks carefully.  
"none of your damn business" he snaps back with the anger back in his voice.  
"oh, come on please tell me" Kirishima whines  
"no so shut up"  
"have you always been so mean to him?" Kirishima questions knowing if he keeps pressuring the same point it won't end well.  
Bakugou tenses slightly at that but still bites back with "I said its none of your damn business."

Kirishima begins to realise how deep this goes but decides he doesn't want to die today so drops the subject. The rest of their study session goes by uneventfully.

Unfortunately for Kirishima the class seems to think it would have been better if he nearly died so they could get more information as they all yell at him for not finding out enough as they all yell at him to try again and find out more he gives up resisting and agrees to give it another go.

This time he does it when they are cuddling in bakugous room. It had been an exhausting day so both of them were tired and Kirishima knew these where the sort of times he gets the most answers out of his hot-headed boyfriend.

"you never answered my question the other day."  
"what question shitty hair?" Bakugou snaps.  
"I can't believe you forgot." He mumbles" I asked what happened between you and Deku? Why do you hate him?"  
"it doesn't matter"  
"but I want to know" Kirishima whines.  
"tuff" Bakugou says trying to end the discussion.  
"please. Please. please. Please. Please. Please. Plea- "Kirishima repeats in his most annoying voice.  
"FINE just shut up" Bakugou cuts him off.  
Bakugou takes a few minutes to collect himself, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence making Kirishima squirm nervously.

"I'm not sure what your expecting but just let me talk DON'T interrupt me got it?"  
Kirishima just nods unable to speak under bakugous death stare.  
"he... he's just always been an annoying prick. He would always follow us and stick his nose in where it wasn't needed so when we realised he was a weak quirkless twat, we all made fun of him. My whole group would follow what I'd do so I had to show them Deku was useless, so we'd beat him up. We'd punch him. We'd kick him. We'd destroy his books. I'm not even sure why he kept that one I exploded and threw in the water." Kirishima knew exactly which notebook he was on about. It was Deku's favourite, but he'd always wondered why it looked so destroyed. "we'd tell him what he was. A useless, quirkless nobody. That's where he got his nickname. We told him it meant a quirkless nobody and everyone started calling him it. I wasn't always mean to him though. I gave him advise how to get a quirk." Bakugou let out a humourless laugh as he let his words hand in the air.

Kirishima was left confused by this. He didn't think that someone could gain a quirk but maybe they could since Deku had a quirk now. Even with the thick tension in the room his curiosity won over him "what was your advice?"

Bakugou just let out another humourless laugh and dryly said "take a swan dive off the roof and hope he gets a quirk in his next life."  
That wasn't what he was expecting to hear, and it made him feel sick. How could someone who wanted to be a hero do such a thing? Or do any of that? It just isn't right.

They sat in silence for a few minuets until Kirishima finally stood up and silently walked out of the room no even turning when Bakugou called his name.

The next day in class, where Kirishima would normally walk over to Bakugou and try and talk to him, he ignored the explosion boy and hung around Deku, becoming something like a protective mother bird to the small boy. While Deku didn't understand why he did this the rest of the class soon gathered that he had succeeded at finding out what happened between the boy and Bakugou. And the more Kirishima avoided Bakugou, the more it became clear that it had to have been very bad.

Throughout the day most of the class asked him about what he learnt but none of them could get an answer about it from the boy as much as they tried.

One of those to try find out was mina. But her concern went further then what Deku had been through, she was worried about Kirishima and Bakugou's relationship. She knew how much it had made the boys happy and with Kirishima avoiding Bakugou she knew their relationship couldn't have been good so after class she pulled Kirishima to the roof of the school.

"are you ok?" mina carefully asks.  
"w-what ye I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Kirishima replies nervously.  
"because you've been avoiding Bakugou all day. Are you two still a thing?"  
There were a few seconds where Kirishima considered what she asked him until he broke down in tears "I-I don't know anymore"  
Instinctively mina puts her arm around him and speaks in a mother like tone "why not what happened?"  
"h-he told me everything I'm not sure I can stay with him after what he's done."  
"shhh its ok I'm sure he hasn't done anything that bad, you've seen him do horrible things to Deku before and you stayed with him." Upon the use of his nickname Kirishima visibly tensed, remember its true meaning.  
"no what he did before is so much worse." Kirishima cried making mina's shirt conserved in tears.  
"what possibly could he have done that was so much worse."

Mina wished she never asked. Really, she didn't expect it to be so horrible. With each thing Kirishima said it seemed to get worse and worse until they were both sat there in silence reeling from the information just shared and in pain for there sweet friend. Neither of them could speak after that even an hour later as they made there way back to the dorms, where they promptly found Izuku and hugged him, still with tear stained faces.

After regaining their composers as much as possible, they found the rest of their group (with an agreement Bakugou was no longer part of it) and shared the story with them with the promise not to tell anyone else. At first, they were all confused about the strong hatred towards Bakugou but after hearing what he had done they all shared those feelings. They all supported the move to protect Izuku from the evil (none of them wanting to say his name) and banning it from there group.

Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed. I have this whole thing planned but I may make it longer depending on the response i get to this. if I've made any mistakes please let me know this hasn't been beta read.

Reviews make me very happy.


End file.
